Cyfrgolledig atyn yr Dywyllwch
by Saerry Snape
Summary: COMPLETE. Post Hogwarts. Harry Potter was turned into a vampire during his sixth year and was hated by the wizarding world ever after for it - even though he defeated Voldemort. Two hundred and sixty-one years later, he returns to the school - and the wo
1. An Introduction

**Disclaimer**: I OWN HARRY POTTER! lawyers march in with pitchforks OKAY! I don't own Harry Potter! lawyers march off Gits. scowls after them

**Warning:** Might be a bit confusing as it switches from first person point of view to third person point of view frequently.

**Author's Notes**

Many thanks to James Milamber to beta reading this!

**Cyfrgolledig atyn yr Dywyllwch**

**"Damned by the Darkness" **

**Prologue **

I am a vampire.

Not like Dracula. I can walk in the sunlight for one thing. And crosses? Silver? Pish. I'll laugh at you if you try to keep me away with either.

Of course, a stake in the heart always works. After all, what creature _wouldn't_ die after being slammed through the most vital organ in their body with a pointy piece of wood?

I'm certain you've read many vampire stories. Perhaps not. Maybe this is your first. Merlin knows.

I'm not like most vampires. No, not at all. For one thing, I'm not just a vampire.

I'm a wizard.

Or at least I was. I never had the chance to finish my schooling in the finer arts of wizardry. They kicked me out the moment they found out what I was. As if I would drink the blood of one of their precious students. Ha! Muggles are much safer. Less chance for their memories to return and even if they do, they wouldn't know who I was.

But, yes, I am still a wizard. And a vampire. Odd combination, yes?

It wasn't my fault.

I didn't have any say in it.

I just got turned. Luck of the draw, my sire told me.

_Sire._ Maker. Creator. All the same. The vampire that sired me was ages old – thousands of years had passed before her eyes. And she chose me, a scrawny little sixteen-year-old wizard-child to be her fledgling, _her child._

I'm still not sure whether I should thank her or curse her.

Immortality can be a double-edged sword at times. Sure, its fun to live forever but it gets boring after you see the same things over and over. Not to mention seeing your friends die. That's no fun at all.

I almost staked myself once. Never got very far, as you can see.

Y'know, my arch-enemy wanted to be immortal. He never got it. In fact, I don't think he ever quite reached the age of sixty. I killed him.

That's how my precious schoolmaster found out what I was.

You'd think he'd have known by _then_ that I wouldn't harm any of his other oh-so-wonderful students.

Except for maybe Malfoy. He'd have made a nice snack. But I don't think I ever want his blood or any of his descendants blood on my lips. God, it makes me sick just to think about it. Eurgh.

Yes, that would be _Draco Malfoy_, I'm talking about. And he does have descendants. Yeah, amazed me too.

Just about everyone I used to know has descendants now. I've kept an eye on the one's who were closest to me. Sort of the proverbial guardian angel.

Only I don't think many would call a vampire an angel.

Even one who looks like a sixteen-year-old boy.

For two hundred and fifty years, I have been a sixteen-year-old boy. My eyes have brightened in color and my skin is almost alabaster now, but beyond that I look exactly the same as I did then.

At least _they_ didn't turn away from me.

_They_ were loyal. They stood beside me. In the figurative sense, being as I couldn't possibly get anywhere near them with all the Aurors milling about them. Damned wizards and their fear of vampires. Cripes.

You'd have thought I was Voldemort himself.

But then again he's dead. I killed him. Had fun doing it too. Bloody bastard. He got what he deserved.

And we'll just say that there wasn't enough left of him to bury by the time I got through with him.

Who am I?

Such a difficult question to answer…

I have so many different names, so many different faces to wear. Or should I say, so many faces that I have been given to wear. I only wear one face and that is my own.

Savior.

Bastard.

Abomination.

Demon.

So many names for one person.

I suppose most of you would recognize me by two of the names I have been given in my long life.

Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry Potter.

Recognize me now?


	2. A Choice

**Disclaimer**: I OWN HARRY POTTER! _lawyers march in with pitchforks_ OKAY! I don't own Harry Potter! _lawyers march off_ Gits. _scowls after them_

**Warning:** Might be a bit confusing as it switches from first person point of view to third person point of view frequently.

**Cyfrgolledig atyn yr Dywyllwch **

**"Damned by the Darkness" **

**Chapter 1**

I crept along the side of the Burrow, slinking along the bottom of the windows in my favorite form (that of a wolf, if you must know). Vampires (at least those of the type that I am – yes, there is more than one type of vampire) have the ability to shape shift: to change our bodies into something else. The change that takes the least amount of energy is that to…well, energy. Does anyone besides me find that funny? Of course, the change that takes the most energy is that into another solid being. The bigger the being, the more energy needed. Hence the reason very few vampire's have ever been noted to turn into humans or large animals such as an elephant.

But moving on.

Why exactly was I outside the Burrow? Because the youngest child of the current generation, a seven-year-old sprite of a girl with glorious crimson hair and eyes like the sky, had taken ill. A snake had bitten her out in the woods a day earlier. She would have died out there had it not been for me.

I told you I looked out for them. Her name is Briana Weasley, great-great-great-great-great-great-niece of my friend Ron. If you're wondering, he _did_ end up marrying Hermione.

But, yes, the child was ill. They had given her a potion in the hopes of stopping the spread of the poison but it wasn't working. I could practically smell the tension in the house.

It mingled with my own as I reared up on my hind legs and peered into the living room. Briana lay on the couch, her tiny form even smaller beneath the pile of blankets. Her mother knelt beside her, pressing a damp cloth to the child's forehead. Worry lines made her look old and I felt a pang of discomfort.

Another gift of the vampiric blood: empathic abilities.

Amanda Weasley feared greatly for her daughter. It did not take much to determine that she feared her youngest child was going to die.

I watched them, anxiously waiting for Amanda to leave the room. The second she did, Briana's blue eyes locked with mine and she smiled at me.

In all the years of my life, this child was the only one who knew of my existence.

Gathering my will, I left the form of the wolf and let my body flow into that of pure, undiluted energy. I flowed through the cracks underneath the window and into the room, swirling about Briana before gathering myself back together. Kneeling on the floor beside her, I lifted a pale hand to stroke her rosy cheek.

"Hey, kitten," I murmured, smiling gently.

"'Lo," mumbled Briana in reply. "I feel all weak."

"I know, kitten."

"Can you make it better?"

My heart clenched at her question. The only way I knew how to get rid of the poison that had already gone too far into her system was to change her, to bring her across. I had never brought anyone across. And I could never do that to a seven-year-old, a child who had not yet lived her life.

But perhaps…

No. No, I couldn't.

But this was _Briana_, the only soul I had allowed myself to grow close to in two hundred and fifty years.

Merlin help me…

"Maybe. It might hurt more." I looked into those eyes like the sky and asked, "Do you trust me, kitten?"

Briana simply nodded and I gently pulled back the blankets piled atop her until one of her feet was free. That was where the snake had bitten her, directly on her ankle. A bandage covered the wound that I knew was there. A bandage that I pulled open gently, revealing the swelled area about the bite, which was scarlet in color.

Slowly I bent over her, biting through my tongue as I did so. I placed my lips against her ankle, using my fangs to open one of the bite marks. Then I began to push the blood in my mouth through the bite mark into her.

* * *

It took Briana two days to recover. Her mother had given the doctor a tearful thank you, to which the man had just looked very confused. He had obviously thought the seven-year-old was going to die. Yet there she was, skipping happily into the woods behind the Burrow.

I watched her from my perch high in a tree, my heart sick. The child playing happily below me should have died. Instead I had given her the cursed blood of the vampire, which had saved her. I had no idea what it had done to her, however. No idea at all. And it sickened me to the core.

Had I just damned a seven-year-old to an immortal life? An eternity as a child?

I hoped not.

"Harreeeeeeey. Harreeeey!"

I frowned and peered down at the russet-haired child far below me. She was looking all about her, blue eyes trying to seek me out. But, of course, no mortal eye could ever find me without me wanting them to.

She was one of the few I would allow.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself off of the branch that was my perch and allowed myself to drop down through the tree. Branches lashed at my exposed face and arms as I dropped down to land lightly on the ground.

"Lo, kitten," I murmured, causing Briana to whirl about with a little yelp.

"Harry!" she cried, leaping into my arms. I tumbled backwards into the dry leaves of autumn, clutching her tight. I could hear her heart pounding as loudly as I could hear my own and felt the thrill of her joy. "I missed you! Why didn't you visit me?"

"I told you your father wouldn't like it if I visited," I replied, smoothing an errant lock of crimson behind her ear.

"But _why_?" whined Briana, staring up at me with her innocent eyes. Oh, gods, for innocence. I hadn't been innocent in nearly two hundred and fifty-nine years. Especially not in the recent two hundred and fifty…

I smiled and said, "Just 'cause, kitten. How do you feel?"

"Fine!" chirped Briana. "You made me better!"

"Never tell your mother that."

Briana shook her head, lips pressed tightly together. Her crimson locks bounced against her head as she did this.

"Uh-uh. Mama wouldn't believe me."

I arched an eyebrow at that. "Why?" I asked.

"Jus' wouldn't." Briana shrugged then smiled cheerfully up at me, grabbing my hand. "Let's play!"

"I'd love to, kitten, but I can't."

Briana gave me one of those soulful looks children have and pouted, "Why?"

I sighed and sat up slowly, one hand steadying the child on my lap. She clung to my shirt for a moment before she fell back, turning those innocent eyes on me again.

"Why?" she asked again.

How could I explain to a seven-year-old that I was a highly feared vampire and that an Auror had glimpsed me two nights ago when I had given her some of my blood? Even after two hundred and fifty years, Aurors still patrol the Burrow and Hogwarts once every week. This Auror thought I was draining the child and had rushed in, forcing me to flee before I had even had the chance to heal the bite mark I had reopened. Now two of them were at the house, both currently inside the kitchen with Amanda.

Wait…

I sniffed the air experimentally and sneered as I caught the scent of one of the Aurors. He was the younger of the two and smelt of women and liquor. Lousy git.

Unfortunately, he was coming our way.

Damnit. I really do hate Aurors.

With the exception of those who had been in the Order. Tonks was the best of them. Why couldn't more Aurors be like her? She had accepted me after my Change.

After all, she was an outcast of sorts too.

Turning back to Briana, I lifted a hand to cup her cheek, staring deep into her innocent eyes as though I could draw that innocence into my own.

"I – I've got to go somewhere, kitten."

"Where?" asked Briana, completely unaware of the approaching Auror.

"Just…somewhere," I murmured, brushing my thumb over her cheek. Merlin, this hurt.

"Will you come back?"

"Maybe."

"I don't want you to go," mumbled Briana, throwing her arms about my chest. I folded my arms about her small body and clutched her close, laying my face against her hair.

"I don't want to go either, kitten, but I don't have any choice."

"Hey!" yelled the Auror, suddenly coming into view. "You! Get away from her!"

Briana looked up in alarm and I clutched her close, leaping to my feet with speed no mortal eye could see. I ran a few feet away and sat the child down behind a tree, kneeling down in front of her.

"Is he a bad man?" whispered Briana as I peered around the tree towards the now nervous looking Auror.

"No," I replied. "Just confused. Now look, kitten, don't tell them anything. Our secret, remember?"

Briana nodded and said, "Our secret."

I smiled and brushed her crimson hair back off of her face, my throat tightening as I readied myself to say goodbye to the child who had become such a large part of my life.

"I'll see you later, kitten. Don't forget me?"

"Don't forget _me_," urged Briana and I smiled.

"Forget you?" I said, smiling. "Never, kitten."

With that I let my body dissipate into energy and flowed away into the woods. The Auror rounded the tree a second later and found a teary-eyed Briana standing there, staring off into the forest.


	3. A Return

**Disclaimer**: I OWN HARRY POTTER! _lawyers march in with pitchforks_ OKAY! I don't own Harry Potter! _lawyers march off_ Gits. _scowls after them_

**Warning:** Might be a bit confusing as it switches from first person point of view to third person point of view frequently.

**Cyfrgolledig atyn yr Dywyllwch **

**"Damned by the Darkness" **

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Bri, what's up with you?"

"Nothing," snarled Briana Weasley, now sixteen and in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She sat beside the grounds, her best friend Nicole Tiernan sitting beside her. The other girl wrinkled her nose at Briana's tone.

"Well, you don't have to be so prissy. What crawled up your broomstick?"

"Nothing," snapped Briana. "Just leave me alone."

"Fine," said Nicole. "I'll see you in Potions."

As Nicole got to her feet and started to storm off, Briana turned and started to call after her.

"Nicki…oh, nevermind."

The sixteen-year-old fell back into the downy grass, staring up at the clouds rolling across the sky above her. It had been nine years. Nine years to the _day_ since she had seen the one soul she had ever really connected to.

Harry. The boy she had met when she had been only five. He had been her companion in exploring the woods for three years of her childhood, her inspiration for many of the pranks she had pulled on her family. Then he had disappeared from her life after she had been bitten by a snake. She remembered _that_ very clearly.

It just wasn't fair. She had been robbed of the one friend she'd had in her childhood years by Aurors – who she had forever had a hatred for afterwards.

And today was nine years to the day.

Merlin, life really sucked.

* * *

I watched Briana from my hiding place at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She looked exactly like I remembered. Long crimson hair, eyes like the sky, and a smile that brightened up everything around her.

My heart ached as I felt her own sadness.

It had been nine years. Nine years of separation from the one thing that had allowed me to love again.

I hadn't felt love since Ginny had died at the hands of Voldemort.

Gods, I couldn't stand it.

I had to talk to her.

* * *

Briana was certain she felt eyes on her. Ever since she was seven, she had been able to sense when people were watching her. She also knew who was entering a room before they entered and could predict who it was calling through the Floo. Her parents called it a gift; her elder brothers and sister called it freaky.

But she was certain she was being watched.

Yet she couldn't see anyone.

* * *

I crept across the grounds towards her, my footsteps silent. Would she recognize me?

Oh, now _there_ was a stupid question.

Harry, Harry, Harry, what sort of a fool are you?

Yes, I _am_ talking to myself. Bugger off.

Of course she would recognize me. My appearance hadn't changed in two hundred and fifty years. Why would it have changed in nine?

"Kitten," I whispered to her back as I got close, reaching out to touch her crimson hair.

* * *

"Kitten," was all that Briana needed to hear.

"_Harry!_" she shrieked, her heart leaping into her throat. Whirling about, she threw herself at him, pulling him into a warm bear hug. She could hear a chuckle rumble through him as he laughed.

"Hello, kitten. Miss me?"

"Miss you?" exclaimed Briana, shoving herself back from him to stare into his brilliant green eyes, which seemed to have grown even brighter since the last time she had seen them. "Of course I missed you!"

Harry smiled down at her, his eyes dancing.

"I missed you too, kitten. Ah, what House are you…_Slytherin!_ Oh, you are a sly kitten."

Briana flushed and laughed, shoving him lightly.

"Sly nothing," she said. "Just ambitious."

"Oh?" said Harry. "And what is your great ambition, kitten?"

"To keep the innocents safe. To stop what happened two hundred and sixty-one years ago from happening again."

Harry's expression darkened and he asked, "And what happened that long ago that you should be worried about?"

"Voldemort," replied Briana. "He came back to power after a fourteen year stint of absence where he had no power. The only reason he came back to power was by kidnapping the wizard who had defeated him the first time and using his blood in a potion. This young wizard had a scar…"

Harry's expression turned to one of horror as she reached up and brushed aside a lock of his dark hair. Just before he had been turned, he had allowed his hair to grow out over his scar to hide it.

Briana's nimble fingers brushed the dark hair aside, revealing the jagged lightning bolt scar.

"Merlin," she breathed. "Harry Potter."

"Aye," murmured Harry. "Did you happen to read about the last battle that happened right here on the Hogwarts grounds?"

Briana only nodded and said, "They found out you were a vampire. Oh Merlin…" She started to pull away from him and Harry grabbed her wrists. He was barely holding onto her but Briana couldn't move. She started to shake as she thought about how easily he could harm her.

Harry sensed her fear and whispered, "I'd never hurt you, kitten. Yes, I _am_ a vampire. I won't deny what I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?" mumbled Briana, her sixteen-year-old mind not believing him. But the seven-year-old little girl that still lingered inside cried out for her to trust him. No matter _what_ he was.

She wasn't that little girl anymore though.

And he was still the sixteen-year-old boy she had known.

"You wanted me to try to explain to a seven-year-old that I was a blood-sucking fiend?" said Harry. "You wouldn't have believed me."

"You don't know that."

Harry arched an eyebrow at her and she flushed.

"Don't I?" he asked. "_This_ is the reason I never told you what I am. I didn't want you to be afraid of me."

"Why shouldn't I be?" exclaimed Briana, her voice turning shrill. "_You're a vampire!_"

"It wasn't my choice!" bellowed Harry, eyes flashing fire. As Briana cringed, he took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, kitten. I'm tired of people being afraid of me. I'm tired of them thinking that vampires are just Dark creatures that have nothing else to do but drink blood. We're not all like that." He stared deep into her frightened eyes and added, "I'd never hurt you, kitten. You're the first person I've grown close to in two hundred and fifty years."

"Promise?" whispered Briana in a childish tone. "Promise you won't hurt me?"

Harry smiled and let out of one of her wrists to brush a lock of crimson hair behind her ear. "I promise," he whispered back, releasing her other wrist. She stared at him in fear for a moment then looked away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But the records of that time…they said you were ruthless."

"In getting rid of Voldemort," assured Harry. "No one told you that there are different types of vampires, did they?"

"_There are different types of vampires?_"

Harry began to laugh at her shocked expression and replied, "Well, there _are_ different kinds of humans as well."

"Huh?"

"Muggles and wizards, kitten, Muggles and wizards." Harry smiled at her still shocked expression and continued, "Both human, yet one with the gift of magic and one without."

"Oh, that poses a question," said Briana suddenly. "Can you still do magic? Or was it sort of…canceled out when you were changed?"

"Of course not. I'm still a wizard, even if I am a vampire. Vampirism has no power to cancel out what I am. Just like someone bitten by a werewolf who's a wizard. They're still a wizard and a werewolf at the same time."

"Are there different types of them too?" asked Briana, to which Harry nodded.

"Yes." He then looked around and said, "Maybe we should continue this conversation another time. If things are still conducted like they were in my years here, its almost time for dinner."

Briana blinked and looked down at her watch, letting out a surprised squeak.

"Oh Merlin, it is! And I missed Potions! Professor Snape is going to kill me!"

Harry blinked and moaned, "Don't tell me he actually _was_ a vampire!"

"Huh?"

"Is this a Severus Snape teaching Potions or some descendant?"

"Descendant," said Briana. "Severus Snape was her great-great-great-something grandfather."

"_Snape had children?_ There's a new one." Harry chuckled and added, "Oh, I wish Ron were here. He would have loved that."

"You did know him, didn't you?" said Briana, looking at him in a new light. "That's why you were always around the house. You were watching us for him, weren't you?"

Harry nodded solemnly, his expression grave.

"Yeah. That's me. The proverbial guardian angel."

"Well," said Briana, "I'm glad it was you." She slowly rose to her feet and blinked when Harry got to his feet in a fluid motion. When he saw her staring at him, his pale cheeks tinged pink.

"Vampire agility," he muttered.

"Oh. How long are you staying this time?" Briana winced at the sound of her voice as she said that. She had sounded as though she was accusing him of something.

Harry smiled gently and reached out to brush his fingers over her cheek. "As long as you want."

"Would forever be long enough?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. He replied, "I believe I could pull that one off but I don't know how well you could, kitten."

"I know," muttered Briana. "I'd better get going. Nicki's going to rake me over as is."

"Nicki?" said Harry as Briana shouldered her bag.

"Nicole Tiernan. A friend."

"I see. Hmm…"

Briana frowned at him and asked, "What?"

"Nothing. I was just…" Harry trailed off for a moment before he smiled mischievously at her. "Do they still allow pets at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," replied Briana with a frown. "Why?"

Harry just smirked at her.

"I hear they teach Parseltongue now," he mused, winking at her.

Briana blinked then began to grin as she realized what he was suggesting.

* * *

"Hey, Bri, what happened to you?" exclaimed Nicole as her friend sat down across from her. She frowned at the scarlet-haired girl as she noticed the twinkle in her eyes and the smile quirking at her lips. "Okay, spill, girl."

"What?" said Briana innocently, dropping her bag at her feet.

"After lunch you were as testy as Binns. Now you're like that prat Lockhart we had last year."

"Don't remind me of him," growled Briana, pouring cider into her goblet. "And who says anything happened?"

"I do," said Nicole. She then leaned across the table and whispered, "What's his name?"

"_Nicki!_" exclaimed Briana, glancing about them.

"What?"

"Hush!"

"Hey, I wanna know! C'mon, Bri, _teeeeell meeee_."

"Later," hissed Briana.

"Party-pooper," grumbled Nicole, glaring.

"_Is she always like that?_" hissed a voice from Briana's wrist. The sixteen-year-old casually propped her chin in her palm and hissed back in Parseltongue via sotto voce.

"Yes."

"_Hyperactive humans. Vampire's are never like that._"

Briana chuckled and said, "I feel like I should be insulted."

A black snake featuring a gray lightning bolt scar on its forehead poked it head out of her sleeve and flicked its tongue at her. "_Sorry, kitten._"

"S'alright. Surely there's got to be _one_ vampire out there like Nicki."

"_Okay, one._"

"You know her?"

_"She's my Bloodsister_," hissed Harry the snake in a tired tone. "_One of the most infernal creatures in all existence._"

"Bloodsister?" said Briana in confusion.

"_Yes. We were both made by the same vampire, so we're connected by her blood. Hence Bloodsister. With a capital B._"

"So you have one."

There was a small pause before Harry muttered, "_Seven, actually._"

Briana winced.

"You poor dear. Are you the only…"

"_Bri!_"

"What?" exclaimed Briana, scowling at Nicole.

"You were spacing, girl. Got me right worried."

"Sorry, Nicki."

"_What were you saying?_"

"Oh, are you the only guy?"

"_I have one Bloodbrother. Had another one but a freelance vampire slayer got him. Bastards._"

"Bri, you're spacing again."

"Sorry, Nicki. Just not completely here right now."

Nicole laughed and said, "I believe that's the reason I said you were spacing."

Briana just scowled at her then picked up her bag and said, "I'm not hungry anymore. You want to head on down?"

"Sure, why not? I want to know who this guy is."

Briana groaned and tipped back her head as she walked out of the Great Hall, Nicole right behind her.

"I already told you, Nicki, there…is…no…guy. Get it through your head."

"C'mon, girl! I know there's a guy! Just admit it."

"_Persistent, isn't she?_" muttered Harry, a chuckle in his voice.

"Very," whispered back Briana.

"What?" said Nicole in confusion.

"Nothing, Nicki. Let's get down before Snape gets on us."

"Right-o. Tally-ho and forward march!" Nicole bounded forward towards the stairs that led down to the dungeons, grinning at her friend over her shoulder. "C'mon, Bri, let's roll!"

Briana shook her head and muttered, "Americans. All of them are nuts."

"_I concur_."

The youngest Weasley laughed aloud at that, which caused Nicole to stare at her. 


	4. A Revealing

**Disclaimer**: I OWN HARRY POTTER! _lawyers march in with pitchforks_ OKAY! I don't own Harry Potter! _lawyers march off_ Gits. _scowls after them_

**Warning:** Might be a bit confusing as it switches from first person point of view to third person point of view frequently.

**Cyfrgolledig atyn yr Dywyllwch **

**"Damned by the Darkness" **

**Chapter 3**

"C'mon, Bri, tell meeeeeeeee!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, Nicki." Briana sighed and flopped down on her bed with a sigh. Harry, still in snake form, uncurled from about her wrist and slithered out onto the bed. The redhead watched him as he moved up under her pillow.

"Bri? You gonna tell me or what?"

"Sure, Nicki, sure." Briana pushed herself up on her elbows and blew a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Okay," she continued, "you remember when I told you I used to have a friend when I was seven?"

"The guy. With the glowing green eyes."

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

Briana grinned and said, "He came back!"

Nicole arched an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't he be nearly thirty now?"

_If he were mortal, he would be_, thought Briana. _Have I gotten used to Harry being a vampire that fast? And me…what am I? I have his blood in me, don't it? What am I?_

"Sure," said Briana, only to hear Harry hiss from under her pillow, "_Actually I would be two hundred and seventy-five_."

"So…that's sort of weird, ain't it?"

Briana shrugged and replied, "You have to know him."

"So introduce us! C'mon, girl, I want to meet this guy!"

"You want to show her?" hissed Briana in Parseltongue to the snake curled under her pillow.

"_As long as you are sure she won't go telling someone I'm here,_" came the reply. "_The Ministry has been deathly afraid of me ever since I was changed. If they find out I'm here and that the both of you know…let us just say it won't be all honey and roses._"

"She's trustworthy. And she's a Slytherin for cripes sake!"

"_Good point. Perhaps you should fill her in before I make my grand entrance._"

"Okay." Briana smiled at her friend and said, "So you really want to meet him?"

"Sure, girl!"

"Okay. But there's a few things you've got to know first…"

* * *

"You're shittin' me, aren't you?" 

"Nicki!"

"I'm sorry, Bri," said Nicole. "It's just…a vampire? Couldn't be. They're all bloodthirsty killers."

"_I resent that remark!_"

Briana growled softly and cried, "Oh, _c'mon, Nicki!_ You don't believe all that rubbish about werewolves being bad!"

"Werewolves are a completely different story."

"Oh?" Briana arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Besides my uncle Nicholas is one and he's as sweet as a lamb."

"Well, what's wrong with vampire's? They're sort of the same as werewolves."

"Please. Bri, werewolves are at least _half_ human. Vampire's aren't even _mortal!_ And I've heard that when they're changed, they lose their souls."

"_Rubbish_," sneered Harry, flicking out his tongue irritably.

"Stop that," hissed Briana, brushing the snake away from her neck.

"_Sorry, kitten. She doesn't sound convinced._"

"It takes a lot to convince Nicki."

"_How about a vampire appearing in front of her eyes?_"

"I don't think that's such a…" Briana trailed off as the snake vanished with a soft _pop!_. Harry appeared a second later, lounging casually on the end of her bed. "…good idea."

"Holy fuck!" exclaimed Nicole, leaping back. "Who the hell are you!"

Harry grinned and bowed, replying "Harry Potter, at your service, Miss Tiernan."

"Harry Potter? _The vampire?_" Nicole turned an accusing look on her friend. "You didn't say your friend Harry was _Harry-bloody-Potter!_"

Briana smiled sheepishly and said, "Er…sorry?"

"I'll make you be sorry, Briana Weasley! But first I'm going to hide under my bed."

As Nicole started to go through with her plan, Harry chuckled and said, "Please don't. I swear I won't hurt you."

"Oh, yeah," sneered Nicole. "Like I'm really going to believe a vampire."

Harry scowled at that and grumbled, "Y'know, I have truly begun to see how prejudiced people really are. One vampire goes on a rampage and kills a few hundred people and the next thing the rest of us know we're _all_ like that! Bloody bollocks."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dracula's what I'm talking about," replied Harry. "If it hadn't been for him, vampires might have a little acceptance in society."

"You must be joking," said Nicole. "This is a joke, right? Bri, you're pulling my leg."

Briana sighed and looked hopelessly at Harry, muttering, "Can't you do something to convince her?"

"Sure." Harry turned and flashed a grin at Nicole, his fangs fully extended. The dark-haired girl yelped and fell off her bed onto the floor. "I believe I convinced her."

"Or scared her to death," said Briana. She leaned towards her friend's bed and called, "Nicki? You okay?"

"Perfectly peachy," grumbled Nicole, clambering back up onto her bed. She looked Harry up and down before saying, "So, you're really a vampire?"

"One hundred percent," replied Harry, grinning again. Nicole winced but his teeth had returned to normal. "And I won't bite you, I swear."

"Sworn off humans?" asked Nicole.

Harry looked appalled at the thought. "I'm not some absurd vampire from a fantasy novel. Only a mortal would think that a vampire would completely swear off human blood. Sheesh." He sat up sharply and added, "_And_ – only a mortal would think that vampire's drain their prey dry."

"You don't?" said Briana.

"If vampire's did that, humanity wouldn't have survived as long as it has," explained Harry. "No, you take a bit here another bit there and that's it for the night. You space it out. Bad business to just go about draining people and leaving their bodies sprawled on the street. Besides, vampires can't drain a human in one go. We aren't empty barrels."

"Good to know," mumbled Nicole, leaning away from him. "So, um, what are you doing here? If I may ask."

"You may." Harry smiled at Briana and reached out to ruffle her hair. "I'm looking after the kitten here."

Briana batted his hand away playfully, ignoring the stare Nicole was fixing on them.

"_Kitten?_"

"His nickname for me," explained Briana. She then looked at Harry and asked, "Why did you start calling me that anyway?"

Harry chuckled and replied, "Because the first time I saw you was when your brother hexed you with those cat ears."

"_You have to be kidding me!_ Harry, please tell me you're joking."

"No joke, kitten. They fit you quite well."

Briana began to laugh but was interrupted as Nicole hissed, "_Hush!_"

"What?" whispered Briana, looking from her friend to Harry, who was suddenly alert. He turned his brilliant green eyes on her and replied, "Someone's coming."

"You have to get out of here!" hissed Nicole softly. "If one of those other chits see you, they'll report it for sure!"

"No need," said Harry, vanishing from sight. A black cat hopped up into Briana's lap a moment later, purring loudly as it rubbed its head against her ribs. The girl grinned and scratched along the creature's spine as Nicole gaped in awe.

"Nifty trick," she remarked just before the door opened and the three girls who they shared their dorm with entered. All three of them were Pureblood's and from the more famous wizarding families. At least those families that had once been in Dark circles and probably still were. The three girl's considered both of them scum; Briana because she was a Weasley and Nicole because she was an American. Briana and Nicole considered all three of them not worthy of living.

It was a well-oiled relationship.

The lead girl, a blond chit with an upturned nose, sneered at the cat in Briana's lap and spat, "Where did you get _that_ flea bitten creature?"

"He's not flea bitten," defended Briana. She smiled down at the cat and added, "Are you, Harry?"

The 'cat' meowed and flicked his tail in response.

"Foul creature," sneered one of the other girl's. "It's even worse than that owl of yours, Weasley."

"Oh shut up, Llyr, you old cow," snapped Nicole. "Bri's Nicodemus could beat your sorry excuse for an owl any day."

"You shut up about Precious, Yank," spat the girl right back venomously.

The last girl rolled her eyes and said, "Let's not fight tonight. Please."

"Sod off, Lyda," snapped the first girl. "If you want to side with the Weasel and the Yank, just say so."

Lyda glared and spat, "I think I will, Brittany!"

"Bint!" shrieked Brittany to Lyda's back as the girl vanished into the bathroom. Lyda's hand appeared and flashed what looked to be a peace sign reversed at the girl. Brittany's face with red in fury.

"Why you…"

"Not tonight," said Llyr, placing a hand on Brittany's arm. "If she wants 'em, let her have 'em."

Brittany shrugged off her hand and stormed out of the dorm. Llyr stood there for a moment before she followed.

"Well," remarked Harry softly as he reappeared. "That was interesting."

"Shut up," snapped Briana, hitting him with a pillow.

**Author's Note**

Damned by the Darkness is the translation of Cyfrgolledig atyn yr Dywyllwch for those who've been asking.


	5. A Showoff

**Disclaimer**: I OWN HARRY POTTER! _lawyers march in with pitchforks_ OKAY! I don't own Harry Potter! _lawyers march off_ Gits. _scowls after them_

**Warning:** Might be a bit confusing as it switches from first person point of view to third person point of view frequently.

**Cyfrgolledig atyn yr Dywyllwch **

**"Damned by the Darkness" **

**Chapter 4**

I find it amusing that no one has yet noticed my presence at Hogwarts. Not one teacher or even the Ministry. The paintings have noticed me, as well as the house-elves and Peeves. Peeves is scared of me, the house-elves just go about they're business, and the painting's are having a right old time talking to me. Especially the Fat Lady. She's one of the few who finds it an outrage that I was kicked out of Hogwarts simply for being a vampire.

She and I are about the only beings that still think so. Anyone else that did is dead.

It's odd to see all these new teacher's in place of the one's I knew. The Headmaster is a young man named Jeremiah Westbrook. He's a cheerful looking fellow, with a twinkle in his eye like Dumbledore.

_Must_ all the Headmaster's have twinkles?

The Transfiguration professor is middle-aged woman by the name of Melinda Bostwick who bears a resemblance to Professor Flitwick. Her twin brother Andrew teaches Charms. I wonder if they are some relation to my old Charms professor.

As Briana said, the Potions professor _is_ a descendant of Snape. And a woman to boot. _Beautiful_ woman by the name of Marissa. I didn't think Snape could pull off having a lovely _anything._

Slimy git did it.

And no, it is not weird for me to be saying she is beautiful. Remember, I may look sixteen but I'm nearly three hundred.

Still don't understand women, though.

Anyway…

It's rather pleasant up here atop the tower. Even hanging upside down.

"Harry?"

Ah-ha. The kitten has found me.

"Harry? Why are you hanging upside down?"

"Gives an interesting view of the world," I replied, crossing my arms across my chest. "You should try it sometime."

"Maybe," said Briana. I could sense the smile in her voice.

"Something you wanted?"

"Just trying to find you. Isn't it…conspicuous for you to be up here? I mean, if someone spotted you…"

"At the moment I am invisible to the mortal eye."

I heard the whisper of her eyes blinking and knew what was coming next.

"Then how come I can see you?"

I sat up slowly, locking eyes with her lazily. "You're not exactly completely mortal anymore, are you?" I asked. To be truthful, I was curious to how she had taken that very fact.

Briana turned her gaze away from mine and shuffled her feet.

"No," she whispered after a moment. She then looked up at me with tears in her eyes and breathed, "Oh, Harry, what am I? _What am I?_"

I smiled gently and jumped down off the ledge, going to take her into my arms. She leaned her head against my shoulder as I ran my hand in slow circles over her back.

"You're a Weasley," I whispered. "And a damn fine witch. A little vampiric blood doesn't change that. You're still mortal, kitten.

"I know. But…doesn't even that small bit of vampire blood make me different?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I don't know. I'm not sure any vampire knows."

Briana blinked and looked up at me with a frown on her delicate features.

"You mean…what you did had never been done before?"

"I have never heard of it. My sire might know…"

"Sire?"

I smiled and replied, "The one who made me, kitten. The one who made me."

"Oh."

Briana laid her head against his chest, curling up against him. After a moment, she heard a song being sung softly.

"_We walk the narrow path  
Beneath the smoking skies  
Sometimes you can barely tell the difference  
Between darkness and light  
Do we have faith in what we believe?  
The truest test is when we cannot see_

_I hear pounding feet in the streets below  
And the women crying and the children know  
That there's something wrong  
It's hard to believe that love will prevail_

_It won't rain all the time  
The sky won't fall forever  
And though the night seems long  
Your tears won't fall forever_

_When I'm lonely I lie awake at night  
And I wish you were here, I miss you  
Can you tell me  
Is there something more to believe in?  
Or is this all there is?_

_And the pounding feet in the streets below  
And a window breaks and a woman falls  
There's something wrong  
It's hard to believe that love will prevail_

_It won't rain all the time_

_The sky won't fall forever  
And though the night seems long  
Your tears won't fall_

_Your tears won't fall_

_Your tears won't fall forever_

_Last night I had a dream  
You came into my room  
You took me into your arms  
Whispering and kissing me  
And telling me to still believe  
(Within the emptiness of  
The burning cities against which  
We set our darkest of selves)  
Until finally I felt safe and warm  
I fell asleep in your arms  
And when I awoke I cried again  
For you were gone  
Oh can you hear me?_

_It won't rain all the time_

_The sky won't fall forever  
And though the night seems long  
Your tears won't fall forever_

_It won't rain all the time_

_The sky won't fall forever  
And though the night seems long  
Your tears won't fall_

_Your tears won't fall_

_Your tears won't fall forever_"

Briana tilted her head slightly upwards and asked, "Where'd you hear that?"

"An old movie. I happened to like the song."

"It's nice. So's your voice."

"Vampire's have an amazing ability to sing."

"Sing some more," pleaded Briana.

Harry smiled and began to softly sing again. His voice carried down to the grounds below, causing several students to look at each other in confusion.

* * *

"Isn't it dangerous for you to just be sitting in here?" asked Nicole a few hours later as Harry sprawled on Briana's bed. The red-haired girl was currently curled up against his side asleep. Harry was idly playing with random locks of her scarlet hair.

"Perhaps," he replied cryptically. "Perhaps not."

"Ooookay, Mister Cryptic. Be that way."

"I shall," said Harry with a wry grin. He then glanced at the door and a moment later he had vanished from Nicole's sight. She gaped for a moment then hurriedly regained her composure as Lyda entered, minus Llyr and Brittany.

Lyda blinked at her and said, "Oh. I didn't know anyone was in here."

Nicole crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"Well _we_ are."

"You don't have to be so snappy," spat Lyda. "Despite what Brittany and Llyr think, you both have the right to be here. I've got nothing against either of you."

"Then why'd you hang out with those chits?" spat Nicole.

"Because," said Harry's voice from out of nowhere, "she wanted acceptance and they are the popular crowd."

"Bloody hell!" yelped Lyda. "Who was that?"

Nicole rolled her eyes and growled, "Harry, stay out of this!"

"When I can give a little advice? No, no, my dear."

"Advice, eh? What would you know about this?"

Lyda stared at Nicole as though she was crazy. Which she probably looked like being as she was talking to someone neither of them could see.

Harry just chuckled and said, "You do recall that I am nearly three hundred years old, do you not?"

"So?"

"So I have seen much in my life. Ah, yes…" Harry suddenly shimmered into view – still lying beside Briana on her bed – and waved at Lyda. "Hello there. I believe your name is Lyda, correct?"

Lyda stared at him and nodded slowly.

"An interesting name. I'm Harry." He grinned wryly as he added, "Harry Potter."

Lyda's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out.

"_H-Harry P-Potter?_ _THE_ Harry Potter?"

"Unless there is another Harry Potter running around out there that I don't know about."

"Harry Potter the vampire," gasped Lyda. "_Wicked!_"

Harry just laughed at that and Lyda blinked.

"What?"

"My dear, I have _never_ in my existence had someone that has found out that I am a vampire say 'wicked'."

Lyda shrugged and said, "My great-great-great-something grandfather was a vampire. I've got nothing against them."

Nicole blinked and stared at Harry.

"Vampire's can _breed?_"

"Yes," replied Harry. "It's a rarity to see it but there _are_ some Halflings out there."

"Why's it a rarity?"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, one hand curling a lock of Briana's hair around his finger. He said softly, "Some species of vampire's do not look at breeding with humans with a smile. They find it…wrong. An abomination. Most Halflings and their parents are killed."

"Whoa, there!" snapped Nicole. "Some _species_ of vampire's? You mean there is more than one?"

Both Harry and Lyda gave her a Look.

"There are _several_ species of vampire's," said Lyda, her voice taking on the tone of a professor. "I distinctly remember my grandfather telling me about five of them. The Courts, the Covens, the Lines, the Clans, and the…oh, I can't remember the last."

"The Damned," whispered Harry. "The worst of the vampire kin."

"Why?" asked Nicole, easing herself down onto the end of Briana's bed.

"They are cursed, not bitten," explained Harry. "Technically they are not true vampires. The first of them were a couple that were cursed centuries ago by a Saint. I have never been told which. This Saint cursed them because they had been committing atrocious murders. Cursed them to a life as a creature to be feared."

He took a breath before continuing, "They do not look human like the rest of us. They are…monstrous, hence the reason they are called the Damned. Like…I cannot describe them. But they are not immortal. They breed and feed only on the blood of things that come into their territory."

"So their basically like big, ugly dogs," said Nicole.

"Something like that."

"What sort of vampire are you?" asked Lyda. "You aren't of the Damned, we know that. And you can't be a Court."

"Why's that?" asked Nicole.

Harry sighed and said, "Court vampire's are somewhat like the Damned, only they _are_ immortal. They are monstrous beasts who hide underneath a flesh mask of sorts. They appear human, but they are far from it. And they have a hard time resisting the blood urge."

"Oh. What about the other three?"

"Ah. Well, the Covens are…imbued with magic."

"Like you?" asked Nicole.

"I am a _wizard_, my dear. The Covens are vampires who have the ability to perform magic without being wizards beforehand."

"Oh."

Lyda suddenly said, "I know the Clans feed off energies instead of blood. They're also the smallest of the vampire kin."

Harry gave her a look and he said, "And they are also in your bloodline. I can smell the Black Clan on you."

Lyda nodded slowly as Nicole said, "So you've got to be the last one. The Lines."

"I'm of the Cyclaryn Line."

"Hold on. Don't tell me." Nicole gave him a Look. "There are sections within these different kin?"

Harry nodded.

"With the exception of the Damned. Within the Court there are the four Courts: Blood, Bane, Breath, and Bone. There are five Coven, one for each element: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Soul."

"Two Clan," interrupted Lyda. "Black and Silver."

Harry nodded and finished, "The Line are the largest of the vampire kin. There are six Lines: Cyclaryn, Tehran, Drier, Voschlaq, Jifar, and Kivana. I'm of the strongest of them."

"That's some history lesson," said Nicole, running a hand back through her hair. She was about to ask another question when the door opened and Brittany and Llyr entered.

Lyda and Nicole looked at Briana's bed in fear and found a black cat with brilliant green eyes staring at them. A white lightning bolt scar slashed across its right eye.

The two girls looked at each other then back at the cat, which curled up in Briana's arms and began to purr loudly.

"Don't you tell anyone," hissed Nicole to Lyda. "If anyone finds out he's here…"

"I know," whispered Lyda. "What do you think would happen to me if it was found out that I had vampirism in my bloodline?"

She turned away and Nicole blinked after her for a moment before she smiled.

They could trust her.

* * *

_Song is "It Won't Rain All the Time" by Jane Siberry from the movie "The Crow"_

_The Court vampires are inspired by the Red Court vampires in Jim Butcher's The Dresden Files_

_The Clan vampires are inspired by the White Court vampires in The Dresden Files_

_The Line vampires belong to **me** and are from my original vampire series_


	6. A Difficulty

**Disclaimer**: I OWN HARRY POTTER! _lawyers march in with pitchforks_ OKAY! I don't own Harry Potter! _lawyers march off_ Gits. _scowls after them_

**Warning:** Might be a bit confusing as it switches from first person point of view to third person point of view frequently.

**Cyfrgolledig atyn yr Dywyllwch **

**"Damned by the Darkness" **

**Chapter 5**

It is almost the end of the school term now. I have been at Hogwarts for nearly all of it and never noticed except by three souls.

Nicole Tiernan, an insane American.

Lyda Malloy, a girl with vampiric ancestry.

And Briana Weasley, my kitten.

It has definitely been an interesting year with the three of them. I went to London to feed, every time I had to. Hogsmeade was closer but I did not wish the Ministry to discover that I was in Hogwarts.

It would not have been good.

So, here I am again on the tower, hanging upside down. The grounds are like a sea of jade below me, glistening and beautiful. A cold wind whips past me, sometimes hard enough to lift my back away from the stone.

The tower door opens.

I sensed who it was when they were halfway up the stairway. All three of them.

"Well, well," said Nicole, leaning on the edge of the wall and peering down at me. "Getting some air, Harry?"

"Only a little," I reply with a smirk, hearing Lyda and Briana chuckle.

"I think this is more than a little," commented Lyda.

"Oh really?" I said, pulling myself up. "You should try it sometime. Quite invigorating."

"I'll pass," said the tawny haired girl.

I laughed…and then I felt it. The slimy presence of the Damned on the back of my mind.

"_No_," I gasped, turning around to stare fearfully towards the Forbidden Forest. "It can't be."

"What?" asked Nicole. "What is it?"

"Harry?" said Briana when I didn't answer.

"It's _them_," I whispered, staring at the Forest.

"Who?" demanded Lyda.

I did not have to truly answer as they appeared like huge, monstrous dogs. They were black as pitch and had huge maws filled with razor-sharp teeth. Red eyes burned with such bloodlust that _I_ shivered.

"_The Damned_," I breathed. Quickly, I grabbed Briana's wrist and yelled, "Come! We have to warn the Headmaster."

"But, Harry…!" yelled Lyda as we ran down the staircase from the tower. "If you're found out…"

"I'll deal with the consequences of that later! Someone has set them upon Hogwarts and I love this castle too much to let them have it!"

The girls seemed to accept that as they followed me without question.

"We're going too slow," I growled.

Briana panted, "You go on ahead. We'll catch up."

I turned bright eyes upon her and said, "Very well. Draw your wands and be ready. They may have already begun to find a place to enter. Be careful."

"We will," swore Nicole and I left them, nearly vanishing from sight as I used vampire speed to its full limits.

* * *

Jeremiah Westbrook, current Headmaster of Hogwarts, blinked when the door to his office flew open and something invisible entered. A moment later, a sixteen-year-old boy with alabaster skin and the most brilliant emerald eyes that had ever been seen appeared in the doorway.

"Headmaster," he breathed. "You have a problem."

"Do I know you?" asked Jeremiah, frowning at the boy.

The boy reached up and drew back his crop of dark hair, revealing a lightning bolt scar that all Headmasters' since Albus Dumbledore had been told to keep an eye out for.

"_Potter!"_ spat Jeremiah, reaching for the bauble that would summon Aurors immediately.

"No!" hissed Harry. "Headmaster, the Damned are here. On these grounds. They are attacking Hogwarts."

Jeremiah frowned. He knew of the Damned – and the other vampire kin. His family far back had been vampire hunters.

"Why would the Damned be here?"

"I don't know!" growled Harry. "But you _must_ summon the Aurors! And get the students somewhere safe."

"If I summon the Aurors," said Jeremiah, "they will take you into custody. You know that."

Harry nodded slowly and said, "They will try. But right now my concern is not them. It is the students in this castle."

"Very well."

Jeremiah muttered something under his breath then spoke, his voice echoing through the corridors of Hogwarts.

"All students are ordered to _immediately_ retreat to the Chamber of Secrets! All staff must come at once to the entrance hall! _MOVE!_"

"The Chamber?" repeated Harry. "You use it as…a bomb shelter of sorts."

Jeremiah nodded, remembering bomb shelters from his Muggle Studies class. He then rose and started for the door.

"Come with me, Mr. Potter. We may have need of your assistance."

"The other staff will not like it."

"The other staff can go jump off the West Tower," growled Jeremiah. "We need a vampire on our side in this. The Damned are not to be taken lightly."

"How do you know of the Damned, exactly?" asked Harry. "Vampire history is not exactly a subject taught here."

Jeremiah looked at him and Harry had a flash of familiarity. Abruptly his eyes darkened and he growled – _literally growled_, "Your kin killed my Bloodbrother."

Jeremiah nodded slowly and said, "My father, most likely. I chose to go to Hogwarts instead of joining the Hunt."

"I hope he taught you the skills of the Hunter," said Harry, a growl still in his voice. "You'll need them."

"I remember my lessons well, Mr. Potter. Do you?"

Harry blinked and stared at the man for a moment before he nodded slowly.

"Good," said Jeremiah. "We'll need them."

* * *

"What is _he_ doing here?" demanded Andrew Bostwick.

"_He,"_ replied Jeremiah, "is the only reason we have had warning. Now, listen closely. This is what we must do…"

As the staff gathered around Jeremiah, Harry heard the pounding of feet coming down one of the corridors. For a horrifying second, he thought that one of the Damned had already found their way inside.

A tendril of his presence extended out in that direction told him otherwise.

Fear and anger rose in him as he recognized the three presences that were coming down that corridor.

"_Briana Elizabeth Weasley!_" he bellowed angrily, causing several of the staff to jump.

"I thought all the students were in the Chamber!" exclaimed Melinda Bostwick.

"These three," growled Harry, "are either extremely brave or stupid. Allow me to handle them."

"You are no teacher…" began Marissa Snape.

"I am their _friend_, professor. They don't come out of disobedience. They come out of fear."

Harry then turned and glared as the three girls came out of the corridor.

"Harry!" exclaimed Briana, running at him. "You're okay!"

"And _you_," hissed Harry, "should be safely in the Chamber."

Briana winced as he spoke in the sharp, angry voice of a Parselmouth.

"But Harry," she began, speaking in Parseltongue herself.

"I want you _safe_, foolish girl," said Harry, grabbing her shoulders in a gentle but firm grip. "_Safe!_"

"I want you safe too," whispered Briana.

"I know," said Harry. "But I can take care of myself far better than you can. Now get to the Chamber. _Please._"

Briana nodded and glanced into his eyes before she grabbed a confused Nicole and Lyda's wrists and dragged them away.

"What was that about?" asked the DADA professor, of whom Harry had not bothered to find out the name of.

"Nothing," replied Harry. He then took a step back as several Aurors appeared in the entrance hall via Portkey. Wands were drawn on the instant he was spotted.

"Fuck," commented Harry oh-so-eloquently.

"No!" yelled Jeremiah. "We need him!"

"Explain why we need a bloodthirsty vampire on our side," growled one of the Aurors, who reminded Harry far too much of Mad-Eye Moody. Minus the magical eye.

"He warned us of the threat."

"What threat?"

There was a sudden deep growl from above them and every head tilted upwards to see one of the Damned perched in a window, its red eyes blazing with hunger.

"That would be the threat," said Marissa Snape blandly - as only a Snape could in a dangerous situation.

The Damned let loose a fierce howl and leapt.


	7. A Battle

**Disclaimer**: I OWN HARRY POTTER! _lawyers march in with pitchforks_ OKAY! I don't own Harry Potter! _lawyers march off_ Gits. _scowls after them_

**Warning:** Might be a bit confusing as it switches from first person point of view to third person point of view frequently.

**Cyfrgolledig atyn yr Dywyllwch **

**"Damned by the Darkness" **

**Chapter 6**

"_Fulgeo flatus!_" bellowed Harry, pointing at the creature that was rapidly descending towards them. A beam of scarlet energy that was white at the core shot from his finger and enveloped the Damned in a cloud of red. There was a bellow of pain and then a small explosion, which spattered everyone below in a dark substance.

"What is this?" demanded an Auror, wiping at some of the stuff.

"Blood," replied Harry. At the Auror's horrified look, he continued, "Yes, Auror, these creatures can _bleed_. The Damned are as mortal as any of you. Just harder to kill."

"Unlike _you_," snarled the Moody-looking Auror.

Harry whirled upon him with an angry, cat-like hiss. His eyes flashed red momentarily as he spat, "I am not your enemy here! _They_ are! I want this castle to continue standing for a long time beyond today and if you do not allow me to help, you all will surely die."

"It that a threat?"

"_Fool!_" Harry snarled darkly. "All of you fools!" He leapt up into the window the Damned had come through and yelled down to them, "Look past your prejudices and _fight with me_. If I was your enemy, you all would have been long dead by now." With that he turned and jumped.

Jeremiah looked resolutely after him and said, "Professors!"

"Aye!" bellowed the whole of the Hogwarts staff, raising their wands in the air.

"What…" began Moody look-alike. "But he's…"

"He is not our enemy," said Jeremiah stonily. With that he threw open one wing of the main doors and he and the staff charged out. The Aurors looked at each other for a moment until Moody look-alike ordered them to follow.

The door slammed shut behind them.

* * *

"_Fulgeo flatus!_" yelled Harry, pointing at a Damned. It was enveloped in a cloud of red and then another leapt over it, snarling it triumph as it came down at him.

Harry zipped backwards, picking up a large branch off the ground. He slapped the huge snout as the beast followed him, never quite catching him.

He suddenly sensed something coming down at his back and dodged to the left. The Damned that had been leaping at his back landed atop the one that had been pursuing him and they began to tear each other apart in their bloodlust.

"Get them to attack each other!" yelled Harry to Jeremiah, who suddenly fell against him. He straightened the young wizard then leapt into the fray with a cry of, "_Flatus undo!"_ A wave of the red energy from before erupted from his clasped hands and enveloped five of the Damned in one go.

Then three of them leapt on him at once and drove him to the ground.

"No!" yelled Jeremiah, leaping backwards as a Damned charged past him. "Potter!"

A loud snarl answered him and one of the Damned flew backwards. It hit the Whomping Willow, which began to twist its branches furiously. The Damned that had hit it was swept up in the branches and flung violently about, howling with pain.

Another of the Damned flew into the air and came down on top of one that was charging at Marissa's back. As they began to fight, Marissa whirled about and fired a variety of hexes into the two in the space of two seconds.

Then Jeremiah saw it.

It was a huge black wolf with blazing emerald eyes. For a moment he thought it was one of the Damned. Then he saw the white lightning bolt scar that flared over its right eye.

The wolf snarled and clamped its jaws down on the neck of the third Damned, ripping its huge jaws out of its side. A chunk of the wolf's flesh came away with it but almost immediately the wound began to heal over.

Jeremiah watched in a sort of horrid fascination as the wolf tore the Damned apart then leapt onto another one, sinking its jaws into the beasts back. The Damned let out a howl as the wolf lifted it into the air and shook it. The sound of breaking bones rent the air and the Damned dropped limply to the ground, it neck breaking as it landed on its monstrous head.

All through Jeremiah's watching of the wolf, he had not noticed one of the Damned sneaking up behind him. Not until the beast had jumped him.

He screamed as it latched onto his arm with its huge jaws and nearly tore his shoulder not only from its socket but from his body.

_Jeremiah!_ bellowed a voice in his head. The rage in it caused the Headmaster of Hogwarts to tremble. Well, more than he already was.

_Let him go!_ roared Harry to the Damned, leaping across the grounds with huge strides.

_My blood!_ replied the Damned. _Mine!_

_This is not your territory,_ hissed Harry. _Get out or I shall be forced to kill you and all your kin._

_Line lie. Line not harm anything. 'Specially not you._ The Damned looked smugly at him.

Harry dropped his jaw in the wolf's version of a laugh and said, _How very mistaken you are_. He then lunged forward with such speed as he could not be seen. A second later, his jaws were latched about the Damned's neck.

Blood, hot black blood, spilled over Jeremiah, who covered his face with his good arm. He had long since lost feeling in his other one.

_Release him_, growled Harry. The Damned complied and Harry broke its neck with a twist of his head. He picked the body up and slung it away then gently nuzzled Jeremiah with his nose. _Jeremiah?_

"You," breathed Jeremiah, "you saved me."

There was amusement in the emerald orbs and Harry's chuckle echoed through his head.

_I told you I wasn't so bad._ He then looked up and the wolf's lips drew back from its bloodstained teeth. Jeremiah tilted his head back and saw several of the Damned approaching them. And they looked really angry.

"Why do they look like that?"

_I believe I killed their Queen,_ commented Harry. He then said, _We have to get out of here. I must carry you._

"How?"

The wolf opened its mouth and Jeremiah paled.

_It is the only way._

"…do it."

The wolf bent its head and gently picked Jeremiah up. He could feel the sharp fangs of the beast ever so slightly digging into his back and stomach. Fear swelled in him but he forced it down. Harry had saved him. He would not kill him.

_Back, foul beasts!_ roared Harry to the Damned that were approaching. _Your Queen is dead! Leave this place!_

_Blood!_ came the reply. _Blood! Blood! Blood!_

"I don't think they're up for negotiations," murmured Jeremiah.

_I concur with that statement_, remarked Harry. A low snarl bubbled up out of his throat as the wolf crouched, muscles bunching under its coat. It then leapt over the heads of the Damned, landing with a grace that such as huge creature should not have had. The Damned howled as it raced across the grounds towards the castle, Jeremiah clutched in its jaws.

"They won't die!" yelled one of the Aurors. "We must retreat!"

"If we retreat, we'll be fighting in the castle!" bellowed another. "And that will not be allowed!"

_Contego moenia!_ yelled a voice that echoed through their heads and a shield of shimmering gold went up around the whole of the castle. The two Aurors looked up to see a huge wolf racing towards them.

"Stop!" yelled one, lifting his wand.

_I'm not your enemy, fools,_ spat the wolf, glaring at them. It gently placed something human shaped on the ground and growled, _Take him into the castle. The shield will only prevent vampire kin from entering._ The wolf then turned and leapt back into the fray.

The two Aurors looked at each other then gently picked Jeremiah up and rushed him into the castle.

* * *

"Get back, foul beast!" yelled Marissa Snape as one of the Damned continued to charge at her no matter what she threw at it. Just before its gaping maw closed on her leg, something grabbed the back of her robes and slung her into the air. She landed atop something moving and furry. For a moment she thought it was one of the Damned.

_I am not one of the Damned,_ said Harry's voice in her head snippily. _Now, if you wouldn't mind firing a few spells…_

Marissa glared at the wolf's head then grabbed a fistful of the black fur and drew her wand.

_Just like riding a horse and firing a gun at the target_, she thought as she oriented on one of the Damned.

Harry arched a mental eyebrow as he picked up on that thought. Since when did wizards fire guns?

"_Perimo!_" yelled Marissa. A whirling golden light zipped out of her wand and flew at one of the Damned. The light sliced cleanly through it head, made a circle, and sliced through its middle before the headless body had even fallen to the ground.

_I must remember that one_, commented Harry.

Marissa smirked and fired the curse again at another of the Damned.

* * *

Two hours later, Marissa, who was still atop the wolf's broad back, took down the last of the Damned. She had been raked down her wand arm by one of the Damned's claws that had managed to get past both her and Harry's guard but beyond that she was fine.

The wolf stopped suddenly and Marissa blinked.

"What is it?"

_Look_, was all Harry said.

Marissa looked and she gasped. The grounds of Hogwarts were nearly covered by the dead bodies of the Damned and the Aurors. She thought she spotted Andrew Bostwick among the bodies.

"There were hundreds of them," she breathed.

_Something made them attack_, said Harry. _The Damned only attack those who enter their territory._

"Perhaps Hogwarts is their territory."

The wolf turned its head to glare balefully at her.

_Hogwarts and the village of Hogsmeade were long ago proclaimed **my** territory. As well as the areas surrounding the homes of my old friends and each home of their descendants._ A growl rippled through the wolf's body. _All vampire kin know where my territory lies. Why the Damned would…_

As Harry wondered over why the Damned would attack, Marissa stared as the bodies of the attackers began to evaporate.

"Potter?"

Harry looked up and said, _The bodies evaporating is normal. All vampire kin do that in death. I know not why._ He shook slightly then began to walk slowly across the field of the dead.

* * *

_Fulgeo flatus means Beam blast_

_Flatus undo means Blast wave_

_Contego moenia means Shield castle_

_Perimo means To slay_


	8. A Bloodbath

**Disclaimer**: I OWN HARRY POTTER! _lawyers march in with pitchforks_ OKAY! I don't own Harry Potter! _lawyers march off_ Gits. _scowls after them_

**Warning:** Might be a bit confusing as it switches from first person point of view to third person point of view frequently.

**Cyfrgolledig atyn yr Dywyllwch **

**"Damned by the Darkness" **

**Chapter 7**

The second Harry entered the entrance hall, no longer in the form of the wolf and at Marissa's side, he was confronted by the sight of several Aurors with their wands pointed at his heart.

"Harry James Potter, you are to turn yourself over to the Aurors immediately, as ordered by the Ministry of Magic," said what was apparently the leader of the group.

Harry scowled. He didn't need this right now. The transformation to the wolf (which he had deliberately made larger than normal) had taken a good portion of his energy. And the smell of Marissa's blood did not help.

But he couldn't flee. If he did, they would fire. And Marissa would die with him as she still stood at his side.

"Very well," he sighed.

Marissa turned to stare at him and was shoved back as two of the Auror's rushed forward. They grabbed Harry's arms in hard grips and jerked them behind his back, securing his wrists with what looked like twine. But Harry knew what it really was.

The intertwined hair of a Unicorn and Darcorn. The magic of the two creatures could hold a vampire of any species securely, effectively negating their powers as well. So long as they weren't taken by the bloodlust.

"I object to this!" said Marissa. "Sirs…he helped us defeat the Damned!"

The lead Auror – who had not been in the battle – sneered at her and said, "I saw nothing of this."

Marissa bristled and her upper lip curled. Her expression became suddenly reminiscent of her ancestor and Harry seriously began to wonder if all Snape's could scowl and sneer like that.

"Good sir," she purred in a silky tone, "I should warn you that your stupidity grates upon my senses."

The Auror arched an eyebrow imperiously.

"Meaning?"

"_Meaning_ that I am _very_ close to unleashing a hexing upon you that you would not soon forget," snapped Marissa, her eyes flashing.

"Madame, this is a dangerous vampire…"

"Dangerous, my foot! If it were not for him, Hogwarts would no longer have a population!"

"Even so, ma'am, the bad outstrips the good."

Marissa opened her mouth to say something else but Harry quickly interrupted her. He could smell the claw wounds on her shoulder beginning to turn, which was an effect of the Damned's claws. If it was not treated soon, she would become poisoned and die.

"Don't bother, Marissa," he said softly but firmly. "I will go along with these fools. You should get to the hospital wing. _Now_."

Marissa frowned at him then glanced at his eyes for a moment. She turned away with a shiver and walked off.

Harry knew why.

He also had another reason for wanting her gone. The smell of her blood was beginning to drive him mad and his eyes, as those of his kind did, had begun to flicker with the red that signaled bloodlust. This was not noticed by the Aurors.

"Harry!" shrieked a voice suddenly and the Aurors tried to grab a lithe form that slid past them. Briana threw herself onto Harry and hugged him tight enough to nearly crack one of his ribs.

"You're bleeding," she murmured after a moment.

"No," said Harry. "Kitten, get out of here."

"But…Harry…"

"_Kitten_," growled Harry, the bloodlust suddenly evident in his voice.

As Marissa had done, Briana looked up into his eyes. She shrank away from the redness and bloodlust that was taking over his usually gentle green eyes.

"Alright," she murmured, pulling away from him. She shoved an Auror who tried to grab her arm away and stalked off, leaving Harry alone in the entrance hall with the Auror's.

The moment she was gone, Harry let the last of his control slip. He had been holding the bloodlust back as well as he could until she was out of the vicinity. Now he released it.

Eyes blazing as red at the fires of Hell, he hissed, "You gentlemen came at the wrong time."

Every door leading off from the entrance hall slammed shut as he finished and the Auror's looked at each other nervously. Harry grinned a feral grin, fangs fully extended.

He then flipped in midair, got his arms in front of him in a simple move, and leapt at the lead Auror with a roar.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Nicole as a roar echoed through the school, even echoing down to the dungeons.

Briana didn't answer. She just pulled off her shirt, which was now stained with blood, and threw it into a corner.

"Bri?" said Nicole. "What's wrong?"

The redhead still did not answer – she just pulled a new shirt on.

Lyda approached her suddenly and said softly, "Briana?"

Briana looked at the tawny-haired girl then at her dark-haired friend and began to cry. Nicole rushed forward with a worried expression on her face and wrapped her friend in a hug.

"Bri, what's wrong? Please talk to me."

"Its Harry," whispered Briana, clutching at Nicole's shirt. Her tears stained her cheeks as she continued, "He's – he's killing them."

Nicole blinked and hissed, "He said vampires didn't kill!"

"They don't," said Lyda softly. "Unless they are completely drained of energy. Then they must replenish that energy by draining a body dry. It's the only way."

"Oh Merlin," breathed Nicole. She then reached up a hand to brush at Briana's tears. "Bri?"

"What?" choked Briana.

"Why are your tears pink?"

Briana froze and Lyda moved forward suddenly, reaching out to grasp the redhead's chin. She turned her head towards her and hissed angrily as she did. Nicole gasped.

"You are vampire blooded," hissed Lyda as she studied Briana's eyes, which were leaking tears of blood.

Briana only nodded.

"How?" asked Nicole. "He…Harry didn't…"

"_No!_" exclaimed Briana, shoving herself away from her friend. "How _dare_ you think that?!" She brushed her sleeve across her face and it came away scarlet.

"Well, your crying blood for one thing," replied Nicole snippily.

Briana scowled for a moment before her shoulders slumped and she whispered, "It was the only way."

"What was the only way?" asked Lyda.

"When I was seven," began Briana, "I was bitten by a snake. The Healer said I was going to die but Harry…Harry saved me by giving me some of his blood."

"_He what?!_" yelled Lyda.

"He couldn't let me die!" yelled Briana. "Don't you understand? _He wouldn't let me die!_"

She collapsed into a heap on the floor as Nicole and Lyda looked nervously at each other.

* * *

Twelve minutes after all the doors leading into the entrance hall had slammed shut, one of them opened. Bloody footsteps were tread in the direction of the dungeons and on into the Slytherin dormitories. They continued on to the door that lead to the sixth year girl's dorm. Nicole and Lyda stepped in front of Briana as Harry stepped through the door, his shirt and pants stained with fresh blood. There was a handprint on one of his cheeks.

He started towards them and Nicole growled, "Don't you come a step closer."

Harry stopped and said, "Nicole…"

"Don't," she spat. "You _killed_ people!"

Harry closed his eyes and turned his face away.

"I have killed people before, child, and I will kill many more before my life is finished. _That_," he threw a hand back towards the general direction of the entrance hall, "was not deliberate, no matter what you may think."

"You needn't have killed them!"

Harry's eyes flashed red as he roared, "Would you rather I'd have killed all of you?"

Nicole paled to a shade of pasty white.

"Y-you wouldn't have."

"I assure you, I would have. My energy was completely drained during the battle. I had to replenish it by feeding." Harry stared straight into her eyes as he finished, "And I would rather kill an Auror than one of you."

"It was still wrong," whispered Lyda.

"I know," breathed Harry. He then peered at the crumpled form behind them and whispered, "Kitten?"

"Harry…" murmured Briana, lifting her head. Harry saw her bloody tears and his face crumpled.

"Oh no…"

He staggered forward, pushing Nicole and Lyda aside as he swept the girl up into his arms. Briana ignored the blood that was yet again staining her clothes and clung to him as he clutched her close.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" asked Lyda. "Even when a little bit of the Blood, she shouldn't be crying blood."

Harry shook his head and said, "I don't know. _I don't know_." He buried his face in Briana's hair and whispered, "Oh, kitten, what have I done to you? _What have I done?_"

"You've done something you shouldn't have, boy."

At the sound of the new voice, Lyda and Nicole whirled around. A pale woman with long, dark hair that flowed behind her like smoke was walking towards them. The bottom of her white dress was stained red, which showed that she had passed through the entrance hall.

"Maedry," whispered Harry, closing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Mischa has a new fledgling among the Aurors. He told her of your…shall we say, folly?"

"Which one?"

"The one where you have yet again come to this school!" growled Maedry, stalking towards him with long strides. She knelt down beside him and sighed heavily. "I told you to forget this place."

Harry whipped his head around to face her, lips pulled back from partially extended fangs.

"_I can't!_" he snarled. "You know that."

Maedry smiled in an oddly serene sort of way and reached out to brush dark hair away from Harry's face.

"Oh, my poor wizard-child. I knew I never should have changed you."

"Then why did you?"

"If I had not," said Maedry, "would you have been able to defeat Voldemort?"

Harry looked away from her, burying his face in Briana's hair. "No," he murmured after a moment.

"There. Now…about this child here."

Harry looked up with a vicious expression on his face and his arms tightened about Briana.

"You will _not_ harm her!"

"Of course not," purred Maedry. "She is of our blood now."

Harry scowled and added, "And you won't bring her across."

"My son…she is already coming across."

"_What?_" exclaimed Nicole and Lyda at once.

"What are you talking about?" continued Nicole. "Bri's not turning!"

"Oh, but she is," said Maedry, touching the scarlet locks of Briana's hair. "The vampire blood my dear son gave her nine years ago has been dormant for so long. And now…with his return here, it has awakened. It is changing her."

Harry felt as though he'd been kicked in the stomach.

"No…oh God, no. I – I'm the cause of this." He gave his sire a horrified glance. "_I'm_ the reason this is happening to her?"

Maedry nodded and Harry let out a dog-like keen, burying his face in Briana's hair again. He kissed her forehead gently then threw himself away from her, blood tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he murmured before he turned and ran. Lyda started to go after him but Maedry shook her head.

"Do not go after him, child. This event has…cut him deeply. He meant no harm to the childling when he gave her his blood."

"How do we know that?" asked Nicole softly but accusingly.

Maedry smiled and looked after Harry with a mother's pride on her face.

"He has a good soul, my Harry," she said. "What he did then was what he thought was best."

"But it wasn't," whispered Briana. She looked up at the ancient vampiress and whimpered, her cheeks streaked scarlet from the Auror blood off Harry's shirt and her own blood tears. "I should have _died_. That snake bite should have killed me."

"Oh, childling," murmured Maedry, swooping over to the girl and scooping her up into her arms. "Yes, perhaps you should have died that day. But you did not."

"What's going to happen to me?" asked Briana.

"If we leave now, Harry and I, the vampire blood in you will go dormant again. The changes that have already taken place will remain but no more. It is our presence that activates the blood within you."

"You mean…I won't be able to see Harry anymore."

Maedry shook her head slowly and new tears welled in Briana's eyes.

"_No!_" she cried, banging on the vampiress' chest. "I don't want to lose him again!"

"Then you will continue to change until you become one of us – Harry's only fledgling."

"I don't want that life," murmured Briana.

Maedry smiled.

"Neither did he, my dear. I forced the vampire blood upon him. I saw strength within him and a need…a great need for the blood." She shook her head before continuing. "I did not know he was the one destined to defeat Voldemort until I bit him. That is why I felt he needed the blood."

"But…Harry wouldn't want that for me."

"No," said Maedry, smiling gently. "He would not wish such a life on you."

"I know," whispered Briana. She turned her sky-colored eyes on the vampiress and continued, "But I don't want to lose him again. He's my friend."

"And you his, child. But we must leave. You must understand."

"I do. I just don't want it."

"Oh, I know, child," murmured Maedry, pulling Briana into a tight embrace. She ran her hands over the scarlet locks of hair cascading down the teenager's back and continued, "I can sense what you feel for Harry and it pains me to tear you from him but it must be. At least…for a while."

"What do you mean?" asked Lyda, taking a step forward.

Maedry smiled a secretive smile and replied, "You will find out in time, young one." She then pressed a kiss against Briana's forehead and whispered, "Sleep, sweet child. And may it be a peaceful one."

As Briana fell limp in the vampiress' arms, Nicole asked, "What happens now?"

"As I said, Harry and I will leave. The three of you will finish out your years here and move on with your lives." As Maedry said this, she had picked Briana up and laid her on the closest bed (which _was_ the redhead's).

"She'll never move on," said Lyda.

Maedry smiled gently over her shoulder at the part-vampire then brushed a lock of hair from Briana's face before stepping back.

"I know. Keep her well, childling's. Good faith, friendship, and luck be with you."

With those words, the vampiress was gone. There was no puff of smoke or shimmering of her form. She just…ceased to be _there_.

Lyda and Nicole looked at each other for a long moment then sat down on either side of Briana, ready to console their friend the moment she awoke.

The rest of the year was going to be a long one.


	9. An Ending

**Disclaimer**: I OWN HARRY POTTER! _lawyers march in with pitchforks_ OKAY! I don't own Harry Potter! _lawyers march off_ Gits. _scowls after them_

**Warning:** Might be a bit confusing as it switches from first person point of view to third person point of view frequently.

**Cyfrgolledig atyn yr Dywyllwch **

**"Damned by the Darkness" **

**Chapter 8**

My name is Briana Elizabeth Weasley and I am two hundred and fifty-five years old. You've been reading my story…well, mine and a chapter of Harry's, Lyda's, and Nicole's. Harry wrote most of this. I helped very little.

But, yes, I am immortal.

Turns out that the vampire blood Harry gave me accelerated so far forward during the time that he was at Hogwarts, that I gained a few vampiric abilities. Not only the immortality but the tears of blood, heightened senses (though mine are nothing compared to a full vampire's), and unnatural speed (again, nothing compared to a full vampire's). I stopped ageing at twenty-one-years-old.

Lyda, my old friend, knew immediately that something was wrong. She was the one who came to the conclusion that my vampire blood had gifted me with immortality.

That was not a particularly fun day.

Well, it _was_ since I could now stay with Harry as long as I wished. But…it now meant that I had to watch everyone I know die.

Nicole went first. She was the only truly human of our group and therefore the most perceptible to Death.

I miss her Yank humor so…

Lyda, of course, went next. But she, vampire-blooded thing that she was, only passed a mere thirty years ago. Well – a mere amount of years for a vampire. Or an immortal.

Harry came to her funeral. Came for _me_. He'd apparently learned of my immortality from one of his sister's fledglings and had decided to come for me. My vampire blood had long since settled itself to what it was. I doubt what little I have could have changed me any more than it had already done.

We…well, let us just say that we've had many good experiences in the past thirty years. I love Harry. I've loved him since the moment I saw him.

He was my angel.

Still is.

Oh, and if you can't figure out what I mean by _good experiences_, take a long sit and think about it. I'm sure it will come to you eventually.

Perhaps.

So ends our story. At least, the parts that are written on these pages. The rest of our tale…well, you'll just have to dream that up for yourselves.

Farewell.


End file.
